


The Boy Who Cried ‘Marry Me’

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nervous Derek Hale, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles and Derek found out that if you propose in a restaurant, they’ll give you free food. However, they’ve pulled this stunt so often that Stiles doesn’t realise that this time, Derek isn’t crying wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 330





	The Boy Who Cried ‘Marry Me’

The restaurant was beautiful—chic, classy, and elegant. It had white walls and dark hardwood floors. The bar was made of polished marble that matched the pillars. The tables were made of dark wood and grey chairs with soft, plush back rests were positioned at each table. Elegant but modern light fittings hung overhead, hanging down slightly like chandeliers.

To the one side of the restaurant was a long bar that ran almost the full length of the room. The wall behind the bar was lined with glossy white subway tiles, black metal open shelving bolted onto the walls and lined with bottles of liquor. Black stools were lined up along the bar and an opening in the wall gave patrons a glimpse of the kitchen.

There was a small lounge area where a few arm chairs were positioned around low coffee tables.

Music filled the room, quiet enough that it didn’t interrupt the quiet chatter of the patrons.

This place was a whole lot fancier than the usual places Stiles and Derek went to.

The waiter showed Stiles to their table while Derek lingered behind to talk to one of the servers; telling them that he wanted to propose and wanted to make it special. It was their usual plan of action after they discovered a while ago that proposing at restaurants would sometimes score you a free meal – usually a desert or an entree – and since they were saving money while they built their new house, helped Boyd and Erica fix up the run down little house they just bought, helped Isaac afford college, and renovated the Sheriff’s house.

Did they feel bad about it? A little. But they always left a generous tip and old themselves they were doing it in order to proclaim their love for each other, not for the free meals.

Stiles sat down at the table, thanking the waiter as they passed him a menu. He began to look through it, glancing up as Derek joined him.

He offered Derek a sweet smile as his boyfriend sat down across from him, pulling in his chair and picking up his menu.

But something seemed off about him—he was fidgety, nervous. He was bouncing his leg restlessly and gently gnawing on his lower lip, his eyes flitting up to meet Stiles’ gaze before looking down again.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Derek replied, forcing a smile.

“You seem a little off,” Stiles pointed out. “If you’re not up for going out tonight, we can leave.”

“No,” Derek said, panicked.

“Is it because this place is so fancy?” Stiles asked.

“No, it’s…” Derek paused, letting out a sigh. “It’s because I wanted to make tonight special.”

A soft smile played across Stiles’ lips as he looked as his boyfriend lovingly.

“Every night with you is special,” he told him.

Derek let out a breathless chuckle, bowing his head slightly as he tried to hide his bashful smile.

“But I wanted tonight to be even more special,” Derek said quietly.

Stiles reached across the table, taking Derek’s hand as he whispered, “It is.”

The waiter brought over their drinks and took their order.

Stiles and Derek talked throughout their meal, enjoying each other’s company.

That’s when Derek’s awkwardness returned. He began to shift in his seat, drawing in steady breaths as he tried to calm himself.

“Derek,” Stiles said softly, getting the man’s attention. He caught Derek’s gaze, looking at him with worry. “What’s going on?”

“There’s something I need to say,” Derek said quietly. “And I’ve wanted to say this for a long time.

Stiles felt his chest tighten with anxiety. He knew what was coming, but it still left him worried every time he heard those words.

Derek drew in a deep breath, steadying himself as he began, “You’ve turned my world upside down. You’ve given me like when I thought there was only darkness; you showed me love when I thought I’d lost it all. You’ve changed my life and I don’t want to imagine what my life would be like without you. I love you, Stiles, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He gently pushed his chair back and rose to his feet. He stepped around the table to Stiles’ side and lowered himself onto one knee. He pulled a small ring box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the shimmering silver ring with onyx-black accents and an engraved centre that looked like intertwined threads of silver in a Celtic knotted design.

“Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, his voice quiet as he struggled to breathe. He nodded and said a little louder, “Yes.”

Derek let out a breath of relief.

Stiles reached out pulling Derek into his arms and holding him close as tears began to well in his eyes. He leant back, taking Derek’s face in his hands as he brought his lips to Derek’s in a sweet, tender kiss.

Derek pulled back slightly, smiling with relief as he pulled the ring form he box and fitted it onto Stiles’ finger.

The restaurant erupted into applause as Derek gave Stiles another loving kiss before returning to his seat.

Stiles looked down at the ring in awe, unable to stop smiling.

The waiter bought out deserts—on the house. And once they finished, Derek paid for their meal and they left.

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, holding him close as they walked down the city streets, lit by the glow of the streetlamps.

“You really stepped the scam up,” Stiles said after a while.

“Hmm?”

“The speech was a nice touch,” Stiles told him. “And where did you get this ring? It’s perfect—the kind of ring I’d want when you actually propose to me.”

Derek’s steps faltered.

Stiles stopped and turned to look at him. “What? What’s wrong?”

Derek’s lips moved as he tried to find his voice, his words falling short.

“I… I meant it,” Derek told him. “This time, I meant it.”

Stiles paused, his eyes widening as a wave of realisation crashed over him.

“If you want to change your answer, I’d understand,” Derek told him.

Stiles threw himself into Derek’s arms, crushing their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss. He looped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, lacing his fingers through Derek’s hair as he melted into the man’s embrace.

Derek’s hands settled on Stiles’ waist, pulling him in tight as he let the tension fade from his body and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that, bathed in the glow of the street light.

Stiles drew back slowly, cupping Derek’s face with one hand as he rested his forehead against Derek’s.

“There is nothing in the world that would ever make me change my answer,” Stiles said, breathlessly. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Derek let out a small sigh and smiled as he met Stiles’ eyes, watching the way the young man’s eyes shimmered like golden citirine as they caught the light.

“Will you marry me?” Derek asked one more time, needing to hear the answer for real this time.

“Yes,” Stiles answered, tears of joy welling in his eyes. “A million times, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
